What Could Have Been
by AlternativeToLiving
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to Falling Further. It had been seven years since he last saw the gates of Konoha. Seven years since he had left everything behind. Sevens years since he had last seen her. And now he was back.


**A/N:** Well, here's the sorta-kinda sequel to **Falling Further**, I hope you all enjoy it.

---

What Could Have Been

---

It had been seven years since he'd seen the familiar gates of Konoha. Seven years since he had left for a selfish mission. Seven years since he'd last seen her.

Seven years ago he had left the only person who meant anything to him to pursue his brother for one final battle only to have found out that he had died several years before due to an unknown sickness. He clenched his fist, _seven long years for nothing._ He had realized how foolish he had been for leaving everything behind, friends, a semblance of a family, and her.

He shook his head, no use dwelling on the past now, he was finally home.

Making sure the guards at the gate couldn't see him he climbed the wall that separated him from his destination, he'd see the Hokage tomorrow, he had more important matters to attend to. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop the house he pursued finally came into view; he was relieved to find it still occupied the same person it did years ago. He stopped two houses away to steady his erratic heart, he was close. Before he could cover the rest of the distance he saw her, after seven long agonizing years he could see her. She was real, not like the illusion that mercilessly teased him when he became delusional in his depression. He took a moment to stand there and just admire the way she had grown and matured over the years. He studied the angle of her face, the gentle slope of her cheek, the roughness of her hands, the beauty of her smile, and the viridian of her eyes. She was beautiful and he was in love all over again. He let out a slight airy laugh and realized he still liked watching her.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her into his arms and never let go, he wanted to kiss her until they were both breathless. He wanted to capture her heart the same way she had captured his. He wanted a family with her; he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. He reached into his pocket and felt for the ring he still kept after all these years, the same ring he had promised himself to rid. It was foolish of him to have broken her heart; as good as his intentions were he had still hurt her. But that was to all change today. He heard her laugh at something a passerby say and he closed his eyes and savored the beautiful sound.

"Sasuke, you're back!"

He froze. How did she know? She could see him? She didn't sound shocked, he felt his breath catch. Everything he had ever wanted was down there waiting for him. It was about time he righted his wrongs, he had to explain everything to her.

"Okaa-san!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, where have you two been? I thought you said you would be back by five!"

In that single moment everything stopped for him. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to believe what he knew would be down there. _No…I was too late._ Why? Why couldn't he have this one thing? Why couldn't he be granted this one piece of happiness? The void in his heart that had been filled moments before with the prospect of a family with the one he cherished felt empty and hollow. He let out a bitter laugh. Seven fucking years and now this.

"I asked Tou-san if we could stay a little longer cause' Hiruka-chan came."

Opening his eyes he glanced down to see the small blond boy with the same viridian eyes as his mother running up to her. That could have been his son, and that could have been his wife. He felt the familiar anger gripping at him, the familiar burning at his neck where the cursed seal lay, the wondrous feeling of bloodlust. But most of all he felt the immense pain tear at his heart and very soul, the feeling of loss, the feeling of failure, the feeling of being too late, and the feeling of what could have been. Pushing away his jealousy he continued to watch the happy family that could have been his. It seemed he didn't have a place here anymore.

She deserved to be happy, and he would not ruin that by re-entering her life again. He'd be gone by morning.

---

The next morning Sakura woke up to find her bedroom window open. "Naruto," she glanced toward the sleeping blond.

"Hmm?" She giggled. _Still asleep._ "Did you open the window last night?"

He turned in his half conscious state, "No, come back to bed Sakura." He whined.

"I had the strangest dream last night," she murmured suddenly and she thought she heard him mumble a sleepy, "Oh really?" before slipping off again.

Her dream had been fleeting and strange, she dreamt of someone caressing her cheek lovingly while she slept, stroking her hand, it couldn't have been Naruto, it just didn't feel right when she associated him with the dream. Besides once he was asleep he just refused to get up.

_Could it have…?_

No, she immediately banished the thought. Shivering at the morning breeze she walked over to close the window when something glittering in the early morning sunlight sitting on the sill caught her eye. Quickening her footsteps she reached her hand out and picked up a small silver ring with a simple cut diamond encrusted in the center. "My lord…," she whispered, "it's beautiful." She examined the simple yet elegant ring and wondered where it came from when she saw her name elegantly inscribed inside the silver band. Removing the slightly too large ring that Naruto had given her (she was going to get it resized today) she slipped on the new found ring.

Maybe this was Naruto's way of apologizing for getting her the wrong sized ring many years ago.

Right then a dark shadow hidden among the trees watched as she slipped on the ring that had been his only companion for the past several years and watched as a radiant smile blossomed on her face. Memorizing her features one more time the dark shadow quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye. Now at least he knew.

It fit her perfectly.


End file.
